This invention relates generally to a ceiling panel assembly and more specifically to a novel combination which includes a plurality of ceiling panels, mounting brackets, guides, and gap covers for use in the interior of a passenger aircraft.
It is common to install a false ceiling in the cabin of a passenger aircraft to provide an attractive, finished appearance and insulate the cabin against noise, dust, and heat loss. Typically, the ceilings are composed of a number of abutting panel sections made of plastic or fiberglass honeycomb which are attached in some manner to the interior of the aircraft fuselage structure with clips or some other sort of retainer. FIG. 1 shows a cut-away view of a portion of one such ceiling panel assembly which is currently in use and is considered prior art. This view is taken in the area between two adjacent panels, 10 and 12, and near the location of retaining clips 14 and 16. The panels are made as thin as possible to minimize weight and are typically 1/4 inch thick.
The supporting structure for the panels consists of a number of arc-shaped channel sections 26 commonly called "whalebones" which extend circumferentially around the fuselage and are mounted to the interior side of the fuselage frames. Each of the panels is nominally rectangular in shape and is curved to achieve the desired ceiling contour. The width of the various panel sections is determined by the frame spacing, and their length in the circumferential direction around the fuselage is chosen to provide convenience in handling and installation of the panels.
Each panel is attached along two opposing edges to two successive whalebones by means of a number of clips, similar to clips 14 and 16. A seal between the whalebone and the panel is provided by bulb seal 28 which is attached to the panel parallel to its edge as shown. The other pair of opposing edges is not attached to supporting structure but is butted up against the edges of circumferentially adjacent panels. Abutting panel edges may be sealed by using an ordinary tongue-in-groove joint or some other sort of interlocking construction.
While the above described ceiling assembly has been used extensively, it has exhibited a number of undesirable features. For example, it is sometimes difficult to clip a panel to the whalebone because of the flexibility of the whalebone itself. It is necessarily made thin and light to minimize weight and is rather easily pushed backwards by the panel during installation. Also, the clips do not always hook the whalebone securely because of variations in the whalebone's cross section. Sometimes it is necessary to deform the clip in order to attach the panel.
Problems have also been encountered in fitting the whalebone to the frames. The whalebone is formed as a cylindrical unit to minimize manufacturing expense, but the contour of the frames is usually not perfectly circular. Accordingly, the whalebone must be deformed slightly during installation and this may result in a poor fit when panels are attached. Also, the appearance of the ceiling is degraded somewhat along the gap between adjacent panels because the bulb seals are visible from the cabin interior. An additional problem presented by the old panel design is the difficulty in removing the panel for maintenance or servicing. Use of retaining clips provides for relatively easy installation of the panels but it is sometimes rather difficult to unhook the clips from the whalebone.
The disclosed ceiling panel assembly was conceived in an effort to alleviate some of the above-described problems. Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a ceiling panel assembly which provides for relatively easy removal as well as installation of individual panel sections.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ceiling panel assembly having fewer parts and having parts which are simpler to manufacture and assemble than those known in the art.
Another object of this invention is to provide a ceiling panel assembly in which the individual panels have a greater degree of adjustability with respect to supporting structure than previously known assemblies have.
A further object of this invention is to provide for a ceiling panel assembly for an aircraft interior which is lighter in weight than those previously known.